This invention relates in general to protective devices and in particular to a protective cover which is releasably securable to an end yoke.
In the vehicle manufacturing industry, it is common for components to be manufactured in one location, then transported to another location for assembly with other components. One component which is often transported between manufacturing and assembly locations is an end yoke. The end yoke has a splined bore formed through a hub portion which permits it to be mounted on a splined shaft for rotation therewith. Typically, the end yoke is mounted on the output shaft of a vehicle transmission. The end yoke further has a pair of spaced apart arms which form a portion of a universal joint. The universal joint provides a variable angular driving connection between the output shaft and a drive shaft. The outer surface of the hub portion of the end yoke is usually formed having a precisely ground outer surface for engagement by a seal.
It is well known that components of this type are not handled carefully during transportation between the manufacturing and assembly locations. As a result, an end yoke frequently receives impacts during such transportation. Consequently, the precisely ground outer surface of the end yoke must be protectively covered in order to prevent damage thereto. Many devices are known in the art for protectively covering components such as this, but several drawbacks to these devices have been noted. Some of these known devices are difficult to install and remove, thereby decreasing their efficiency of use. Others are more easily installed and removed, but have been prone to accidental removal during shipment. Lastly, many of such devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a protective cover for a component such as an end yoke which is simple and inexpensive in construction and operation, yet which is reliable.